BurnyWood Crossover With All Grown UpRugrats
by Marker71
Summary: What Happens When The Rugrats Are Sent As Part Of The Burnywood Gang? Find Out Here.
1. The Beginning

The Door Bell Rang,'ALL RIGHT IM COMING!' Said Tracy Beaker.  
As Soon As She Opened The Door A Boy With A Sherpa Hat (Dill) Got Shoved In,  
'Get In There!' Said A Voice In Annoyance.  
'Leave Him Alone!'Scowled Tracy.  
'Whats Going On?'Said Gina.  
'YOU'Sceamed Carmen Lunging At Dill, Dill Looked At Carmen,  
He Seemed To Regonize Her,'HES THE BOY WHO STOLE MY STUFF AT BURNYWOOD!,  
AND HES THE CARE WORKER WHO DID NOTHING ABOUT IT.  
Everybody Else Glared At Her,Which Seemed To Shut Her Up.  
(Names Of Orphans Carmen,Dill,Tommy,Phil,Chuckie,Johnny,Tee,Kimi,Sap phire,Harry,Lill,Angelica,Susie,  
Elektra,Liam,Jack (Me),Frank,Gus,Dennis (The Menace),Toby,Rick,Tyler,Kitty,Lizane,  
And David.)  
(Names Of Care Workers Bouncer (Story Of Tracy Beaker)  
Dennis,(The Care Worker)  
Mike,Gina,And Tracy.)  
The BurnyWood Kids Was Playing Pool In The Room,Untill Lizanne Walked In,  
'Can I Play?' She Asked. Tommy And Chuckie Instantly Fell For Her.  
'Sure!' Said Chuckie.  
Dill Seemed To Win The Game.  
Kitty,Tee,And Kimi Was Seeming To Sew In Silence.  
Phil Was Playing Football With Liam Frank Rick and Dennis (Menace).  
'GOAL!' Shouted Phil.  
Meanwhile...'I Have Tommy Chuckie Phil Lill Kimi Angelica And Susies Name I Need To Know Yours'  
Gus Was Saying To Dill, 'Not Telling You' He Muttered.  
'Tell Me Your Name' Scowled Gus.  
'Maybe Im A Spy'  
'You Still Have A Name'  
'Whats Your Name'  
'Gus Carmichael, Whats Yours' 'None Of Your Buisness' Said Dill Walking Away. 


	2. Chaos! (SORRY ABOUT SHORTNESS)

'AAAAAAAAAAAH' Came A Scream From The Bathroom.  
'ALRIGHT! WHO PUT GLUE IN MY SHAMPOO!' Screamed Carmen The New Kids Laughed Then Ran For There Lifes.  
Carmen Seemed To Wash It Out.  
'Tommy Your Grounded For 2 Weeks' Scowled Dennis (Care Worker).  
'Shoot!'He Muttered.  
Then Everybody Heard A BANG!  
Carmen Sapphire And Elktrea Set Phil Kitty Tyler And Ricks Stuff On Fire 1 Of The Bags Had FireWorks In,  
Meanwhile...  
'WHERES MY MONEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY' Screamed Johhny 'Sup' Asked Jack (Me!)  
'SOMEBODY STOLE MY MONEY WAS IT YOUUUUUUU!'  
'No' I Muttered.  
After The Fireworks...  
'If Johhnys Money Is Not On My Desk In The Next 10 Mins' Began Mike.  
'NO' Shouted Dennis (Worker) 'Were Searching Your Rooms.'  
'NO NO DONT TOUCH THAT YOUR RUNING MY WOR_NO! DONT' Screamed Gus.  
'You Dont Set Him Off Like This.' Scowled Gina.  
Kitty Ran Through The Hall Where The Noise Was And So Did Tracy It Was So Loud That Kitty ACCIDENTALY Pushed Tracy DOWN THE STAIRS!  
To Be Continuied...  
Trailer To Part 3 Arguments Brawl Out And Somebody Gets Fostered... 


	3. Ultimate Chaos

''GIVE IT BACK!'' ''WHERES MY MONEY!'' ''TYLER!'' ''BOBA FETT IS PREGNANT!''  
''WHERE THE HECK IS MY SHERPA HAT!'' ''MY CAMERA!'' ''CRUMPUS!'' ''WUT THE HELL'' ''MY NAME IS!''  
''GIVE IT BACK!'' ''WHERES MY MONEY!'' ''TYLER!'' ''BOBA FETT IS PREGNANT!''  
''WHERE THE HECK IS MY SHERPA HAT!'' ''MY CAMERA!'' ''CRUMPUS!'' ''WUT THE HELL'' ''MY NAME IS!''''GIVE IT BACK!'' ''WHERES MY MONEY!'' ''TYLER!'' ''BOBA FETT IS PREGNANT!''  
''WHERE THE HECK IS MY SHERPA HAT!'' ''MY CAMERA!'' ''CRUMPUS!'' ''WUT THE HELL'' ''MY NAME IS!'' ''GIVE IT BACK!'' ''WHERES MY MONEY!'' ''TYLER!'' ''BOBA FETT IS PREGNANT!''  
''WHERE THE HECK IS MY SHERPA HAT!'' ''MY CAMERA!'' ''CRUMPUS!'' ''WUT THE HELL'' ''MY NAME IS!'' ''GIVE IT BACK!'' ''WHERES MY MONEY!'' ''TYLER!'' ''BOBA FETT IS PREGNANT!''  
''WHERE THE HECK IS MY SHERPA HAT!'' ''MY CAMERA!'' ''CRUMPUS!'' ''WUT THE HELL'' ''MY NAME IS!''''GIVE IT BACK!'' ''WHERES MY MONEY!'' ''TYLER!'' ''BOBA FETT IS PREGNANT!''  
''WHERE THE HECK IS MY SHERPA HAT!'' ''MY CAMERA!'' ''CRUMPUS!'' ''WUT THE HELL'' ''MY NAME IS!''  
Tommy Was Looking For His Camera Somebody Stole Dill's Sherpa Hat Frank TPhil Was Telling Rumors Of Boba Feet Being Pregnant Rick Was Shouting Crumpus For No Reason Jack Was Shouting Wut The Hell Chuckie And Johnny Got Stolen Their Money Dennis (Menace) Was Singing Really Badly At Eminem's My Name Is Carmen Was Arguing With Tyler And Tee Kimi And Kitty Was In A Tug Of War With Some Sewing And Kitty Was Running Off With It Gus Was In His Room Earplugs In Watching On His IPad Beethoven...''SHUT UP!'' Screamed Gina. Everybody Was Silent Until A Brawl Out Happened Dill Had Punched The Mad Out Of Chuckie For Stealing His Sherpa Hat And Makes Brawl Out.  
''STOP!'' Demanded Tracy This Time No Brawl Out,''House Meeting Now''She Said Calmly ''Ok Lets See The List''Asked Mike List Said Tommy Was Looking For His Camera Somebody Stole Dill's Sherpa Hat Frank TPhil Was Telling Rumors Of Boba Feet Being Pregnant Rick Was Shouting Crumpus For No Reason Jack Was Shouting Wut The Hell Chuckie And Johnny Got Stolen Their Money Dennis (Menace) Was Singing Really Badly At Eminem's My Name Is Carmen Was Arguing With Tyler And Tee Kimi And Kitty Was In A Tug Of War With Some Sewing And Kitty Was Running Off With It.  
''Hm... Looks Like Somebody Now Has To Be Fostered.'' 


	4. Last Chapter

''Right Then! Who's Being Fostered?'' Demanded Dennis,  
''Well Yeah Eh? The Foster Family Wants Two But Which Two?'' Said Gina  
'Hmmm...''Thought Tracy,  
''BEAKER PLAN!''Grinned Mike  
''Well I Think That We Should Choose Tommy For The First One.''  
''Ok Who's Next!''Scowled Dennis  
''Now Eh? Do You Think Phil?''Questioned Gina  
''Good! Now We Have Our Two!''Grinned Mike,  
''ATTENITON!''Shouted Tracy  
''...We've Decided That Two Children Will Be Leaving Today Later.''Said Mike  
Everybody Started Speaking At Once  
''Ok Ok Yeah The First One Is Eh Phil!''Annouced Gina  
Phil Tried Not To Laugh He Had Only Been Here 4 Days  
''And Second One Is Tommy!''Annouced Mike  
Tommy Was Pleased But Dill Was Not  
He Was Feeling Left Out.  
A.K.A Tommy And Phil Now Have Left! New Story Begins Soon!


End file.
